Abnormal
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Aku suka sama seorang cewek. Dan dia abnormal."/"Gila, dong?"/"Ya, gila, kayak kamu."/For late SSFD/Warn: AU, OOC, drabble?/Happy SSFD, Savers!


**Abnormal **©20-21Feb2013

_Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but the plot is mine. Happy SSFD, Savers!_

.::Happy SSFD::.

_**I**_

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun, menghela napas kecil melihat tingkah teman dekatnya selama satu setengah tahun, Haruno Sakura. Pasalnya, gadis manis berambut _pink_ itu tengah tertidur lelap dalam pelajaran fisika yang notabene adalah pelajaran yang paling sulit gadis itu kuasai.

"Ra, bangun."

Sadar bisikannya tak akan membuat Sakura terbangun, Sasuke menendang pelan kaki gadis itu. _Dia tidur seperti kerbau, _batinnya. Pemuda itu menendang kembali kaki sobatnya, namun nihil. Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke menendang lagi kaki Sakura lebih keras.

"Hn?" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas─dan juga kesal─ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis di depan. "Perhatikan guru di depan. Ini fisika."

"Aku tahu ini fisika," respon Sakura dengan suara sedikit parau karena mengantuk. Mata hijau terangnya kemudian beralih ke papan tulis juga. "Tapi aku lagi m, Sas. M _stand for _malas."

"Ra."

"Apa? Kamu aja yang nyatet, ya. Nanti aku lihat catatan kamu, oke?"

Dan setelah berkata seenak jidat seperti itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Kembali Sasuke menghela napas.

_Dasar gila._

Ya, Sakura memang _sedikit _gila. Tanpa memperhatikan guru menjelaskan, tanpa mencatat materi pelajaran, dan tanpa belajar, Sakura berhasil mendapat nilai yang lumayan dalam test fisika seminggu kemudian. 84 dari 100 itu lumayan, kan?

.::Happy SSFD::.

_**II**_

Pelajaran olahraga merupakan pelajaran favorit nyaris semua anak di kelas. Tak terkecuali sepasang sahabat tokoh utama kita, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama jago dalam bidang ini. Walaupun faktanya, Sasuke memang lebih unggul dari Sakura.

Terlebih ketika cuaca sedang panas dan sinar matahari sangat menyengat.

Sakura duduk termenung di pinggir lapangan. Dia hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain bermain basket dengan riang di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Tawa dan canda memenuhi lapangan yang panas itu.

Iri. Ya, gadis itu merasa iri. Dihelanya napas berat, dan kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua pangkuan tangannya.

"Nggak ikut main?"

Tanpa mendongak pun, ia sudah tahu Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang duduk di pinggir lapangan selain dia?

"Nggak," jawab Sakura. "Lapangannya membakar. Panas, Sas, panas."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menatapnya. "Terus kenapa kalau panas?"

"Ya, saya tidak kuaaatt."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tanpa bertanya lagi, dibiarkannya gadis itu termenung, sementara ia meminum air mineralnya. "Dasar cewek."

"Apanya yang dasar cewek, eh?" selidik Sakura.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke berkata, "Ya, itu, nggak mau panas-panasan. Bilang aja takut jadi hitam."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, tersinggung. "Aku nggak takut jadi berkulit hitam! Lagian, kalaupun aku hitam, aku bakalan jadi orang yang hitam manis. Cewek hitam manis itu eksotis, tahu?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. _Alasan, dasar cewek._

Sayang, _takut jadi hitam_ memang bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ketika akhirnya Sakura dipaksa teman-temannya untuk bermain basket di tengah lapangan yang disuguhi sinar matahari berlebih, gadis itu berakhir di UKS dengan hidung iritasi dan kulit putih susunya menjadi merah seperti tersiram air mendidih.

.::Happy SSFD::.

_**III**_

"Sas, nanti kita ngerjain PR bareng, yuk."

Ajakan sobatnya yang terkenal malas itu membuat Sasuke tercengang. _Apa nggak salah dengar?_

"Sasukeee, halooooo!"

Sasuke kemudian mengerjapkan mata kaget ketika Sakura menjentikkan jari di depannya. "Hn?"

"Jadi? Kau mau ngerjain PR bareng, nggak? Mumpung aku lagi _mood_, nih."

"Serius?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih tak percaya. Mendengar respon si pemuda yang sangat sangat tak percaya dengan ajakannya, membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum _mood _Sakura untuk belajar memudar, "Oke, oke. Pulang sekolah ini kita belajar bersama. Di mana?"

Perlahan-lahan wajah Sakura kembali berseri-seri. "Yap, pulang sekolah! Di mana, ya? Menurutmu enaknya belajar bareng di mana?"

"Perpus sekolah," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Enggak mau di sana! Perpus itu tempatnya hening banget. Enggak mau di sana, ah."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. _Sabar, Sasuke. _"Lalu, kau maunya di mana?"

"Hmm." Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berpose berpikir. Mata hijaunya menerawang, memilih-milih tempat yang terekam di dalam otaknya. Sejurus kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di paras Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di taman?"

"Taman?" ulang Sasuke. "Taman sekolah, maksudmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis itu lebih memilih tersenyum rahasia dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Pokoknya nanti sore pulang sekolah harus jadi, ya. _No harkos_!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk kecil dan menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menghilang di belakang pintu kelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali memasang _earphone_ dan melanjutkan bacaannya. _Taman belakang sekolah di sore hari lumayan sepi dan tenang, yah, tak apalah. Lagipula ada bonus angin sepoi-sepoi._

Akan tetapi Sasuke harus menelan bulat-bulat bayangan _taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, tenang, dan disuguhi angin sepoi-sepoi _itu. Ah, dan juga ia harus mengetahui satu fakta dari Sakura. Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang bisa belajar di tempat yang tenang dan sepi seperti yang dibayangkan Sasuke. Kenyataan yang terjadi, Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke taman lansia yang notabene taman yang sering dikunjungi para orang lanjut usia dan selalu berisik dengan lagu sore dan nostalgia orang-orang lanjut usia di sana.

.::Happy SSFD::.

_**IV**_

Hujan mengguyur sangat deras. Bahkan setiap detiknya bertambah deras dan keras. Sasuke memperhatikan titik-titik air hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela kelasnya itu. Pemuda itu harus bersabar menunggu hujan sedikit lebih reda agar ia bisa pulang. _Sial, hujannya kapan berhenti, sih?, _gerutunya kesal.

"Waaaah, hujannya tambah deras."

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura yang ikut memperhatikan hujan di luar jendela bersamanya. Mata gadis itu berbinar ceria. Dan kini tangannya mulai menyentuh permukaan jendela. "Pulang yuk, Sas."

"Hn?" ujar pemuda itu. "Kamu bawa payung?"

"Enggak," jawab Sakura cepat. "Maksudku, _ayo kita hujan-hujanan._ Yaah, mumpung hujannya sangat deras dan aku yakin nggak akan reda dalam waktu yang singkat. Lagipula, ini hujan. Hujan air pula, bukan hujan meteor."

Gadis itu menunggu respon Sasuke sembari matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Sakura memang menyukai hujan. Saking sukanya, ia bahkan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pecinta hujan.

"Ayo, Sas," ajak Sakura tak sabar. Senyum bahagia merekah semakin lebar di parasnya. "Hujan air nggak akan membuatmu mati kalau kamu langsung mandi air panas di rumah. Lagipula, kau harus merasakan sensasi dari tubuh yang memancarkan suatu gejolak emosi yang menyenangkan ketika bersentuhan dengan air hujan. Pokoknya─eeh, Sas, tunggu!"

_Dasar cerewet. _Namun Sasuke tersenyum simpul ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. _Yaah, bersama seseorang di bawah guyuran hujan, apa bukan romantis namanya?_

Jika bersama Sakura, pulang berdua di bawah guyuran hujan _mungkin _bukan hal yang romantis. Tidak ada berjalan di bawah payung, adegan saling berkejaran menembus hujan, berlari berdua dengan selapis jaket melindungi kepala mereka, ataupun berteduh sambil mengobrol dengan akrab. Kenyataan yang terjadi adalah, Sakura berjalan lama-lama di bawah hujan─dia menirukan gaya siput berjalan─dan sesekali berhenti untuk menghirup bau tanah. Oh ya, Sakura bahkan mengabaikan teman pulangnya sama sekali.

.::Happy SSFD::.

_**V**_

Sasuke memandang lembut pemandangan di atasnya. Sebuah kanvas alam yang tergurat warna biru dongker dengan samar-samar putih di setiap ujungnya. Langit di Februari, penghujung musim dingin. Udara yang dingin menguap di setiap inchi tubuh pemuda itu, tapi ia tak peduli.

Ya, pemuda itu tak peduli tubuhnya kedinginan, selama musim semi akan datang padanya di bulan selanjutnya.

Selama si gadis musim semi terus berada di dekatnya.

Ekor matanya mengerling kecil ke sebelah kanan, tempat dimana si gadis memandang langit yang sama. Sebuah senyum simpul kemudian mengembang di wajah si pemuda diiringi dengan dentuman aneh di jantungnya.

_Dia yang membuat jantungku seperti ini. Dasar gadis aneh._

"Hei."

Dengan segera, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak makin kencang dari sebelumnya. "Ya?"

"Ah, tidak," ujar pemuda itu _sedikit _salah tingkah. "Hanya saja, aku tiba-tiba mau bicara."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum iseng. "Apa maksudmu, kau mau curhat?"

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Oh ya?" nada gadis itu terdengar kaget. "Wow, hal yang langka. Uchiha Sasuke mau curhat, hahaha. Tentang apa? Aku siap mendengarkan. Apa tentang cewek?"

"Hn." _Ya, tentang kamu._

Sakura membulatkan matanya antusias. "Beneran, nih? Wah, beruntung sekali cewek itu. Emang siapa? Terus kenapa?" tanya Sakura beruntun. Yah, memangnya siapa sih yang tidak penasaran dengan orang yang disukai oleh sahabatmu sendiri?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan memilih kembali menatap langit. "Aku suka sama seorang cewek. Dan dia abnormal."

"Abnormal?" ulang Sakura kaget. "Gila, dong?"

"Ya, gila, kayak kamu."

Hening. Angin kini menggantikan mereka berbicara. Suasana aneh nan canggung kemudian menyelimuti keduanya. Oh _God, _Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung!

Eh, apa yang seperti itu bisa dibilang tidak langsung?

Sakura yang sepertinya berusaha mencerna pernyataan Sasuke langsung mengubah mimik mukanya. Alih-alih bahagia─karena baru saja secara tidak langsung ditembak sahabatmu yang terkenal ganteng─ia malah terlihat bingung.

"Emangnya siapa cewek gila itu?"

Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan sembari memutar bola matanya kesal. _Sakura memang abnormal._

.

.

_Tapi seabnormal apapun dia, anehnya aku tetap suka. Dasar abnormal._

─_jadi, siapa yang lebih abnormal di sini?_

.::**FIN**::.

**A/N:**

HAPPY SSFD, SAVERS! Hueeeee, gomen saya telat banget publishnya di SSFD tahun ini. Kemarin udah mau publish, tapi ternyata file-nya ke-delete. Sakit banget, sumpah, sakiiiitttt! /malah curhat/

Yah, pokoknya selamat hari SasuSaku! Dan maafkan kado dari saya yang telat ini (T^T). Semoga SasuSaku beneran kejadian, ya. AAMIIN! Sasuke cepet balik, susah amat, sih? =w=

Ah ya, semoga _readers-sama _sekalian sukaaaaaaa! Btw, ini bener _drabble,_ kan? ._.

Oke, _thanks for reading, minna! Review?_

_._

Salam cokutam, Fii.


End file.
